


Erotica and Insanity

by CuddleyCat1



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Demon Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Insanity, Loss of Virginity, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleyCat1/pseuds/CuddleyCat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana falls under the snare of Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shivering Isles

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the finished fanfic that I have been working on lately. I apologize for the delay. It takes me a long time to write a rough draft and post it online. Let me know what you think and feel free to give feedback :)

Alana frantically paced around the unfamiliar realm of the Shivering Isles, wondering where in Oblivion she was and how she got there.

At the north side of the Shivering Isles is Mania, perfectly symbolizing the over-joyous, creative, and enthusiastic side of Sheogorath. Tall mushroom plants, colorful fruit-covered trees, and glowing torchbugs dottet the landscape. The most friendly and jovial of the maniacs resided here. It was beautiful in an eccentric way. The sweet scent of flowers perfumed the air.

On the other side is the ominous and muggy world of Dementia, where paranoia, depression, and massochism reign. This resembled the dark, dangerous, malevolent side of Sheogorath. The very atmosphere is unnerving. A thick fog filled the ground and the sky, making it difficult to see through. The sense of sheer terror overwhelmed any mortal who dared to step foot here.

Alana's anxiety started kicking in as she wandered deeper into the realm of madness, feeling as though she was going insane herself just trying to find her way out.

She started to panic. She pulled at her own hair, beginning to throw a tantrum, until she heard a bizarre, cheerful accent coming from behind her.

"Ah, there you are my dear, welcome! Welcome! I am pleased t'meetcha!" Ecstatic laughter rang behind her.

She quickly turned around to see a tall, thin man with a kindly half smile. The man appeared to be a well-dressed gentleman carrying a decorative cane.

He wore a fine, half red and half purple coat with a white cravat tied around his neck and tucked into his coat, purple trousers, black boots, and a belt around his waist.

He had silvery shoulder-length hair and light facial scruff. He looked as though he was middle-aged, yet his face was fair and mellow. He was devastatingly handsome.

His overall appearance seemed perfectly sane and elegant, if it were not for his demonic, cat-like eyes which revealed himself within them as they glowed with chaos and insanity.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I he-"

"Now, now, my darling don't you worry. There's no need to get your entrails in a twist, at least not yet...Ha! I'm just pulling your leg dearie!" He interrupted her.

His exaggerated accent stretched even more as his r's rolled off his tongue with more emphasis. 

Alana stared in awe and confusion at the deranged man babbling away as he continued, "I am a part of you, little mortal. I am a shadow of your subconscious, a blemish on your fragile little psyche. You know me. You just don't know it...Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness, at your service!"

He gave a dramatic bow then kissed her hand. He grinned, displaying a pair of fangs.

Alana's stomach dropped when he said his name, for she knew that the dangerous man in front of her is an infinite force of mayhem.

He is incredibly powerful, even more so than her. His actions were unpredictable, as well as his personality.

She began to tremble in his prescence. "What do you want of me?" Alana asked nervously.

Sheogorath sensed the fear and tension of the young Dragonborn. "What do I want from you? Well my love, for one thing you are one of my favorite mortals. I have been watching you like a lion stalking a rabbit for quite some time. I could just squeeze you into a jar and keep you on my nightstand! Don't worry though, you will fit. I got a nice jar back in my---Ah, never mind that. Come with me and I'll let you know why you're here." 

He reached his hand out in a friendly gesture. She took a deep breath and placed her hand into his, building her trust.

Sheogorath smiled warmly, "Off to an adventure we go!"


	2. Excursion Into Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheogorath had just introduced himself to her and leads her into the Palace of Sheogorath, where he explains why she is there and lures her into insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second and final chapter. This was a bit more...difficult to write. I hope you guys like it! Comment and let me know what you think!

Everything about Sheogorath was bizarre and intriguing at the same time.

He walked in a strange, graceful manner, almost like he was rather gliding than walking. It was difficult to admit that he was charming in an unintelligible way. 

He led her into the beautiful Palace of Sheogorath. Alana's eyes darted around the palace with her mouth agaped in awe. The palace had an extremely high ceiling. The carpet was divided into two colors, as was the hall itself split between Mania and Dementia. Even the wall sconces and decor differed on each side. The fabric of the carpet appeared to be made of a lavish, velvety material. 

Sheogorath's throne sat directly on the border, guarded by Golden Saints and Dark Seducers. Directly behind it was the Font of Madness and the Fountainhead with colorful, decorative plants. A massive crystalline chandelier suspended from the high ceiling above the throne.

A dancer moved rhythmically in the great hall to the pleasant sound of a lute playing. She was captivating to watch. She appeared to be oblivious to the eccentricity of her surroundings. Alana wondered whether or not the dancer was sane. Either way, she certainly was a peaceful "addition" to the Realm of Madness.

"This way." Sheogorath led her into a large, luxurious bedroom with a huge fireplace at the center. 

"Would you like some tea, darling?" Sheogorath asked politely.

"No thank you." Her voice was shaky.

She had interacted with Daedra before, but the fact that Sheogorath can easily ensnare mortals into driving them insane frightened her to the core. He held the power to manipulate the other Princes of Oblivion to act completely against their own spheres.

Nobody knows what he is really capable of, which makes him exceptionally perilous.

"Well then, would you like some cheese? No wait! Never mind that! No cheese for you!" He laughed maniacally.

He sat down on the bed and crossed his legs while sipping his tea exquisitely.

"What are you waiting for? Take a seat!" He patted the spot next to him. Alana hesitated for a moment, then nervously sat beside him.

Alana felt very uneasy as she sat quietly next to him, until she finally got the courage to speak. "You never told me why I'm here."

"Ah!" Sheogorath put his tea down on the small table beside the bed.

He clapped his hands together, "Well dear one, I need...a champion. Someone I can count on. Someone who is willing to...bend to my will."

She gasped in fear at his dark words. "No! You got the wrong person-"

"Oh, my pretty little bird, but of course I got the right person!" He interrupted again.

He pushed her hair back then stroked her face. He gazed deeply into her green eyes, which made her feel far too powerless and vulnerable.

"I always choose the right people. I can see the potential in you. After all, you are the Dragonborn! What better person can I choose to be my mortal minion?" He gave another grin, flashing the set of fangs.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not look away from his cat eyes as they pierced into her in a hypnotic effect. No mere mortal can hardly withstand looking directly into the eyes of a Daedra without crippling over in utter horror. Her body shivered.

"Oh my, what beautiful eyes you have, darling. Oh, how I would just love to gouge them out and take them for myself!" He reached towards her face.

She frantically pushed his arms away from her and retreated back. "Stop it! Get away from me! Don't you dare touch me, you madman!"

His eyebrows raised up in shock. "Such a bold lass you are. I was only yanking your chain. Although, you do have a lovely pair of eyes." He smiled that same mischievous smile, and reached towards her face again. She pulled back further from him in fear of his touch of insanity. She glared at him, trying her best to look intimidating. He pouted, "Aww, my dear, sweet Alana, why do you fear me so? I will not harm you. All I want from you is your loyalty to me." He pulled her closer to him and stared intensely at her. She let out a shriek.

He chuckled at her reaction, then pulled her into a passionate kiss, placing his hand on her lower back while running the other through her long, pale blonde hair.

"Ow!" She yelled as Sheogorath savagely bit her lower lip. She pressed her hand to her mouth as it began to bleed.

Sheogorath laughed in amusement. "I do apologize, my dear!" He lifted her chin and kissed her again. She grimaced, tasting her own blood in her mouth. The pain suddenly went away.

He slowly undressed her while gliding his lips down her neck and gently laid her down on her back. Something within her body ached with a burning need that she just couldn't understand.

Sheogorath felt her heat rise as her arousal increased, yet he still sensed the strong fear she had of him.

He kissed her breasts and moved down towards her abdomen while pulling her legs apart. Alana quivered with fear and sexual tension.

Sheogorath held her firmly in place as his tongue teased her labia back and forth, placing small kisses on her inner thighs, slowly moving inwards.

His tongue lightly brushed against her clitoris, causing her to gasp, then placing small kisses between her legs.

He slowly worked his tongue inside her, swirling and thrusting in and out.

Alana arched her back and let out small moans, her body aching for more. She twitched and moaned in ecstasy as she came closer to her peak, until he suddenly stopped.

Alana groaned in frustration. Sheogorath kissed her lips, then snapped his fingers, removing his clothes in the blink of an eye.

Alana's heart raced as Sheogorath's glowing cat eyes roamed her body, then stared intensely in her eyes with a mischievous smirk.

He positioned himself on top of her and wrapped his arms around her. Alana bit her lip and let out a shriek in pain as he slowly entered her, breaking her virgin membrane.

She planned to save herself for her future husband, but she had no control over a Daedric Prince.

Sheogorath began thrusting back and forth gently in a steady rhythm. Her pain began to turn into irresistible pleasure.

Sheogorath's eyes continued to pierce into hers, sending convulsions throughout her body. She remained defenseless as the Madgod took advantage of her.

His thrusts became deeper and his pace increased. He held her tightly as he spilled his seed inside her.

Tremendous amounts of force rushed through her entire body wave after wave as her climax hit her.

Her entire body spasmed from the effects of her orgasm, causing her to swallow huge amounts of air.

Sheogorath smiled wickedly, then kissed her passionately once more.

He patted her head like she was a dog, as he calmly whispered to her, "Good girl. You are my mortal minion now."

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and she kept falling and falling as if she was going down a rabbit hole. Then, she landed on solid ground.

She began to hallucinate. The world seemed like it was upside down, yet inside out at the same time.

Sheogorath's voice rang throughout her head in incoherent speech and she could feel him everywhere.

She found herself repeating the delirious speeches and hysterical laughter that played inside her mind.

Alana had gone insane, and now she'll forever remain in the snare of Sheogorath's Realm of Madness


End file.
